Erin
Erin is the first character in Lawl Assault. Entrance Dropping In Erin drops by onto the battlefield. Special Moves Neutral B - “Easy” Laser Gun Erin takes out a laser gun, in this state she points it to the enemy in front of her. This move cannot be cancelled unless you were damaged. Anyone can move free from the laser. Pressing B will make Erin shoot out “easy” projectiles which may stun anyone in the way, you can only have four shots during this. If the easy projectile is red then it shows that the move is done correctly, thus the move will end quicker. Holding B attempts to stun longer, if successful the opponent will be stunned after this move has been concluded. The longer you hold the better the result. Side B - Backpack Parachute Erin equips her backpack. While wearing the backpack on you’ll get a slight when it’s equipped at any time. It also allows you to take out the parachute when you are falling from the air which doesn’t deal damage, obviously. The parachute is a good use if you need a safe landing area. The parachute will float down slowly and you can steer with it, it’s difficult to control the parachute when you start using it but it’ll get easier once you gain control of it. If you don’t have the backpack equipped on the ground and you decide to equip it in the air, as a penalty it’ll take a while to put it on. Up B - Hand Grappling Hook Erin uses her grappling hook gadget to shoot her hook onto a ledge. There are a few outcomes when it comes to this move. At the end of the move, Erin can kick a nearby opponent which is a low range attack. Erin cannot hold on for so long, about 10 seconds Erin will hang onto the hook and falls with it. You can either hold on (stick it to the opponent) or let go, both have different results. If an opponent jumps before the hook catches a ledge, that opponent will be caught before they get kicked away, the result would shorten the recovery length. Down B - Shovel Tool Erin picks up a shovel. The shovel can be used and thrown like an item, apart from that, there are more uses with the shovel. Hold down B to use the shovel as a shield, however the shovel can easily break. The shovel’s broken pieces has some uses as well, the back piece can stab an opponent even when thrown, the front piece can dash through opponents and bounces off walls dealing light damage. Erin cannot pick up another shovel after 15 seconds, if another piece is still around, or if she’s holding an item. Final Smash - Extra Insurance Card Erin prints a few explosive insurance cards and throws them forwards. The cards can stick to an opponent like a Gooey Bomb except you cannot pass it to anyone unless you damage them making them receive the cards. Opponents must stay away from Erin when she activates her Final Smash. There are two ways to detonate the cards, let the cards sit and explode, or detonate them by yourself. KO Sounds *KO Sound 1: Ah! *KO Sound 2: Ugh! *Star KO: N/A *Screen KO: N/A Taunts *Up Taunt: “Don't you have insurance?” *Side Taunt: “Yeah, for a cheap price!” *Down Taunt: *pats herself on the shoulder* Victory Pose/Lose Pose *Option 1: “Always fast and friendly, we’ll be back on the road in no time.” *Option 2: "her boyfriend says "I always knew the evening with you with the..." then Erin says "sizzling?" *Option 3: *Erin opens a door and looks at the right* *Lose Pose: *just stands there, unamused* Category:Esurance Category:Lawl Assault Category:Playable Character Category:American